Everybody Loves Somebody
by BTR-aholic
Summary: Logan and Carlos love James, Kendall loves Logan and James loves...well himself. How will this all unravel? Who will end up with who? Eventually Kogen and Jarlos. Will be rated M in future chapters
1. Big Time Tension

**A/N- This was inspired by another fanfic I read I long time ago, it was the same title but was wresling. I like the idea of it though.**

**Summary: Logan and Carlos love James, Kendall loves Logan and James loves...well himself. How will this all unravel? Who will end up with who? Eventually Kogen and Jarlos.**

**Everybody Loves Somebody**

**Chapter 1**

**Big Time Tension**

Logan watched as James combed his hair for the twentieth time in the mirror, he admired James' smooth face and delicate features. _If only I could tell him how I truly felt about him,_ Logan thought. _Would he accept or maybe...even in my wildest dreams I didn't think that he would ever feel the same way about me?_

While Logan was lost in space, he didn't realize that someone else was admiring his precious James. Someone who had spent countless hours with him with their diabolical schemes and the person he even shared a room with James himself. And that person was none other then Carlos. He smiled as James spun around once then checked himself out in the mirror one last time. He sighed softly before someone interrupted his train of thought.

"Everyone ready to go to the studio?" Kendall asked. "Gustavo will murder us today if we are late."

Logan stood up and made his way to the door, as did Carlos. "Do you guys think I should comb my hair the other way today, switch it up a little?" James asked all of them. He put his thumb under his chin and pointer finger in the front examining himself closely.

"Dude, it doesn't matter. We only have a studio session, its not like anyone is going to see you." Kendall yelled.

James gasped. "How dare you say it doesn't matter. Do you have any idea how much effort it takes to look THIS good?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and they all set out for the studio. The limo was waiting out front with Kelly inside. She greeted them all. "Kelly I have a serious question for you." James said in a serious tone. Kelly gave him her complete attention. "Do you think my hair would look better if the part was on the other side?"

Kelly gave him a look of disbelief. Logan laughed, "It's like Kendall said, it doesn't matter." He said while grabbing James' neck and rubbing his head as rough and fast as he could. James hair was a mess. He felt it and then jumped on Logan for daring to ruin his perfect do. They laughed and kept grabbing each other either around the neck or around the waists.

Kendall and Carlos didn't find it so amusing. Seeing the guys the cared about grabbing each other sparked a bit of jealousy in both of them. Kendall watched as he saw James once again wrap his arms around Logan's waist. He growled slightly underneath his breath. _How can Logan be into someone who clearly only cares about himself and what way to part his hair? I mean Logan is smart, what could he __possibly see in someone who was so...so...vain and stupid._

Kendall looked out the window as an attempt to try and cool himself off. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of everyone. Carlos on the other hand was having a harder time hiding his anger and jealousy. He glared as the duo was still wrestling. "GUYS! We're in a limo!" They looked at him in surprise and then pulled themselves apart.

Logan was a deep shade of red after he was apart from James. _I can't believe I was that close to him. Maybe him liking me isn't all that far fetched after all. _Logan looked at Carlos and noticed he was getting the stank eye. _Whoa, whats his deal?_

James looked around the limo. Sure, everyone thought that he was stupid and that may be true...well sometimes, but even he could feel the tension. He looked at Kendall who was staring out the window, his ears were red. Which for Kendall meant that he was angry. _Why can't Kendall just tell Logan how he feels? It would be a lot more stressful on him. Besides I know he is mad at me, well jealous of me because Logan is into me._

Next, James glanced at Carlos, he was glaring at the side of Logan's head. He let out a long sigh. Carlos was his best friend and he hated to see this side of Carlos. _Carlos is always so happy go lucky and now he is always so moody and serious. I know that he likes me but that puts me in an awkward position. I can't choose between two of my best friends. It would tear us and BTR apart._

James let his glance wander over to Logan who was sitting next to him. He was staring out the window but the back of his neck was red which meant he was embarassed. _Sometimes its sad how well I know all three of them, Logan is cute don't get me wrong...but Kendall likes him so I could never be with him. I don't think I could be with any of them. They were my oldest friends. I would rather die then have something come between us._

When they got to the studio they all climbed out of the limo and walked into Rocque Records up to the studio where Gustavo was already sitting in his chair waiting for us to arrive. "Boyfriend, now dogs!" He yelled.

They started the vocals. They worked for hours, without breaks. Finally they were rewarded with a thirty minute break. Kendall watched as Logan sat down next to James and start talking to him. He felt a slight twinge of jealousy. He decided to finally man up and go talk to Logan. He walked up and sat next to him and James. "Hey Logan, can I talk to you for a second?" Kendall asked nervously.

Logan smiled at Kendall, which made his head spin slightly. "Sure Kendall whats up?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could help me with that project we were assigned. I figure who knows better about the body then the future doctor himself." Kendall laughed nervously. _I'm an idiot, I'm making it way to obvious. I bet he knows and is feeling awkward fight now._

"Sure, how about we work on it tonight? We can work in our room so the other two don't distract us, because it seems when us four are together we never get anything accomplished." Logan said.

Kendall smiled at Logan. He could already feel the blood rushing to his face. They walked back into rehearsals, Kendall couldn't help but stare at Logan. _He is just so adorable, I can't help but look...more like stare._

The four guys were finally done at the studio. They were in the limo and heading back to Palm Woods. Carlos was looking at James. He had overheard about Logan and Kendall's plan, that only meant one thing. _Logan won't be around, and that means that James is all mine! I get to have him without Logan trying to steal all of his attention. _

"Hey James, I figured since the other two had plans maybe we could go catch that new movie that came out last Friday."

James looked at him and then at Logan. _It's not like its a date, I don't see why I can't go out as a friend. _ "Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun.

Logan looked at them. Kendall could see the pain in Logan's eyes. It bugged him that he liked James and not him. Kendall and Logan were the original two. If anything he should have feelings for him, not James.

Kendall decided then and there that he was going to tell Logan how he felt when they were working on his project. He had to tell him, he couldn't sit back and watch Logan throw himself at James anymore. It was causing him too much pain. He looked at Logan, who was looking at his shoes and was lost in thought.

Logan continued looking at his shoes. _Of course James would want to go out with Carlos instead of me. _He sighed, he felt like he was going to lose James to Carlos. And that made him feel sick. He looked up at James and Carlos who were having a conversation that he was tuning out. He looked out the window with a sad look on his face.

Carlos was the first one out of the limo. He wanted to be the first to shower, for once he would be the one who took the longest to get ready He wanted everything to be perfect. _I need to make sure that things go perfect tonight, hopefully by the end of the night James will be all mine._

James looked at everyone, once again you could cut the tension with a fork. He sighed, this was going to be very hard. He had to find away to Kendall and Logan together and then at the same time tell Carlos they could only be friends. He sighed again. _This is going to be hard._

**End Chapter**

**A/N: I just wanted to get a feel for everything for this story. I wanted to get some feedback and see if everyone likes it before I continue it. Let me know.**

**Also I was unsure of the third person POV, do you think it would be best if I did four diff POVs in each of the guys?**

**R&R**


	2. Big Time Awkward

**A/N: I only got one review, so I think i will continue this so here is chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

**Big Time Awkward**

"Kendall? Kendall? Are you paying attention?" Logan asked Kendall while waving his hands in front of Kendall's face.

"Huh?" Kendall seemed to jerk out of his daydream. _Dammit, I can't even pay attention but its so hard when he keeps brushing up against me if it keeps up to be like this I won't be able to take it anymore. _"Sorry Logan, I drifted off again."

"I noticed, is everything okay? The only time I have seen you like this is when you were trying to get over Jo." Logan said with concern. He looked worriedly at Kendall. Wondering what was causing him to act so weird.

"Look, I have to be honest with you." Kendall said softly. Logan gave his undivided attention to Kendall. "I finished this project two days ago...I just wanted to have alone time so I could talk to you about something."

Logan's face turned into a frown. He stared intently at Kendall, hoping that this conversation wasn't going to take an awkward turn. "Then why did you ask for my help?" Logan asked, pretending to be completely oblivious.

"I wanted to tell you something, Logan...but I'm scared to. I don't want things to be weird between us." Kendall looked at the piece of paper he had in front of it like it contained the world's biggest secrets on it. "Logan, I really like you. I wanted to know if we could go on a date maybe?" Kendall was having a well hidden panic attack. _Oh god, I can't belief I actually got it out, but what if he says no? He's going to say no...I just know it. Why did I have to be so stupid, he would much rather have James..._

Logan was quiet for a second, he was thinking of what to say to Kendall. "Listen Kendall-"

But Kendall didn't listen, he cut off Logan before he could reject him. "No, you don't even have to say it. It was a dumb idea, I should have know that you wouldn't want to go. I am sorry for even asking."

"Kendall, I'm sorry..." Logan said. _I can't belief that I have to crush him. But going on a date with him wouldn't be right. I have to be with James, I just have to end up with him. _"But I have eyes for someone else and it wouldn't be fair for you for me to pretend that I want to be with you. In the end, it would hurt you more than hearing me say what I am now." He smiled at Kendall.

"You're right. Just forget I even asked." Kendall laughed nervously. Before Logan could say anything else, Kendall stood up and ran out of the room.

"Kendall!" He heard Logan yell, but he ignored it and bolted straight for the front door and walked straight to the pool. _I can't believe that he rejected me, I thought he knew by now that James was a lost cause. I guess that he hasn't quite figured it out. I don't know what to do. I don't want to move on, I feel __like I am suppose to be with Logan, but obviously he doesn't feel the same._

Logan sat in his and Kendall's room with his face in his hands. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his oldest friend. _I am hurting him less by approaching it this way. I can't just appease him and do what he wants because that would destroy him in the end. _Logan sighed and put his head on his desk.

_**Meanwhile...  
**_

"Ahhhh!" James screamed. He and Carlos went to see the Roommate because it was what Carlos had wanted to see. It wasn't scary but that part had just made him jump. "Remind me again why you chose to come see this damn movie."

"Hey, it looked good. But that poor cat." Carlos said. He looked over at James who had calmed down and was back to his normal cool and collective self. _This is going well, the last part that made him jump he actually grabbed my arm and tried to hide his face. Maybe there is a chance that I can be with him._

After the movie James and Carlos stood up and walked out to the car they had borrowed from Mrs. Knight. "Well that was fun." James said, while smoothing out a wrinkle on his shirt.

Carlos nodded and opened the door and got into the car. It was quiet most of the way home. Occasionally one of them would make a comment about the movie. Carlos kept glancing over at James who was driving. _This is my only chance. I have to get him. I can't let Logan steal him away from me!_

"James, we should do this again this weekend." Carlos said nonchalantly.

James glanced over. "Yeah, for sure. It was nice seeing a movie. Too bad we can't do it all four of us, since Logan hates movies."

Carlos had a moment of jealousy. _Of course he would bring up Logan. How could he not, he must like him._ He pulled himself together. "I was thinking of maybe as a date?"

James stared ahead and had an uneasy look on his face, and Carlos could easily see it. He looked out the window and wanted to pretend he hadn't said anything.

"Carlos, I can't choose between you and Logan. It's a lose, lose situation for all of us. If I were to choose Logan, it would destroy mine and Kendall's friendship. And if I choose you, it destroys mine and Logan's. Friendship from all three of you is more important then having you or Logan as my boyfriend."

That wasn't what Carlos had wanted to hear. He had just put himself out there, only to get shot down completely. The rest of the drive was awkward and Carlos could have kicked himself for saying something. He should have just let the night end on a good note. _Why? Why? Why, did you have to say something. Why couldn't you just quit while you were ahead?_

When they arrived at Palm Woods, Carlos jumped out of the car before James had time to even say anything to him. James put his head on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. _Why does this situation have to be so complicated. Why do I, the most gorgeous guy in this world have to deal with two of my friend liking me. Well then again, me being so hot is why I'm in this mess. _And with that he took a quick look in the mirror at himself and then winked at his own reflection.

Carlos went straight to the pool and saw Kendall. Kendall had been the one who he had confided in about him liking James. He had also brought it to Kendall's attention though that Logan also liked James. Carlos went and sat next to Kendall and let out a huge sigh.

"Trust me, I know how you feel." Kendall said softly. "I'm assuming your night didn't go as planned either?"

I looked at him and shook my head. "He said that keeping all of our friendships in tact is more important then having a relationship. I don't know why he is doing this. It's clear he wants to be with me. I mean, we spend a lot more time together then him and Logan do. I don't even know what anyone would see in Logan."

"HEY!" Kendall snapped. "Don't talk about Logan like that, I don't know what he sees in James. All James cares about is his looks, he doesn't deserve Logan. I just wish that Logan would realize that and give me the chance I deserve."

Kendall and Carlos sat at the pool and every so often in unison they would sigh. They looked like their grandmother's had just died.

James was making his way up to apartment 2J. He sighed before walking in. He hoped that Carlos wouldn't be upset at him and hoped that it wouldn't make them sharing a room awkward. When he opened the door he saw Logan sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. He turned around when James walked in the door and smiled.

"Hey, what movie did you and Carlos go see?" Logan asked automatically once he saw it was James. _Thank god it wasn't Kendall. I don't know if I can even look at him. I feel so bad, but I just know that me and James are going to end up together._

"We went to see The Roommate, and I will give you one guess as to who picked it out." James chuckled.

"Well, lets see that would be under the category of a psychological thriller, so that would be Carlos. I know that you are more of a comedy kind of guy. Too bad we didn't go, I want to see Just Go With It." Logan said. He really hated going to the movies, but if it gave him the opportunity to be in a dimly lit area with James he would take it.

"I thought you hated the movies." James said.

"No, I don't hate them. I just prefer doing other things." Logan said.

"Oh, gotcha." James hesitated for a second because he didn't know whether now was a good time to kill the good mood. He needed to tell Logan the same thing he had told Carlos. "Listen, I want to tell you something and I told Carlos the exact same thing. I refuse to choose. I choose neither of you."

Logan was secretly crushed. But he did his best not to show it. "I don't know what you are talking about, but I don't have those kind of feelings towards you. I like my men a little less...vain." He laughed and hit James' arm lightly.

James decided just to act sheepish and shy and apologize and say that he must have gotten the wrong idea. Just at that moment Carlos and Kendall walked into the apartment. Logan stood up, "Well, I'm going to shower and then read a little bit before bed. Night, all." He quickly ran upstairs hoping that no one saw the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Kendall watched him walk up the stairs and quickly looked at James with narrow eyes. "What did you do to my Logie?" He asked suspiciously.

James laughed. "First off, he isn't your anything and second off, I told him the exact same thing I told Carlos."

Carlos smiled and knew that he didn't want Logan and that soothed him. As selfish as it was he didn't think that he could handle seeing James and Logan together, when he desperately wanted to be with James.

Kendall on the other hand ran up to his room. He knew that Logan wouldn't take the news well and knew that Logan would need someone to talk to. Sure, things had been awkward earlier, but above anything else Logan was still his best friend and he could set aside his feelings if it meant that he could help Logan.

James watched at Kendall followed Logan up the stairs. He knew that he had every intention of soothing and consoling him. That was what he had hoped for. Everyone thought he was dumb, but when it came to his friends he was a genius. _Ah, I love it when a plan comes together. _And with that thought he smiled and continued watching TV.

**End Chapter 2**

**A/N: Please if you are reading review this story. I would like to know how I am doing please.**


	3. Big Time Feelings

**A/N: Here you go, chapter 3. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 3**

**Big Time Feelings**

Logan was in the shower letting the water hit his tense body. _No, there is no chance...but I think I love him how am I suppose to just let go? _Logan sighed and turned the water off. He grabbed a towel and quickly dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door. He walked into his bedroom door, which was right next to the bathroom.

Kendall glanced up and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Logan walk in with just a towel around him. _Oh my lord, look at that body._ Kendall had to snap himself out of it, he had to remember why he was there. Logan looked away from him and quickly put on some boxers, and then removed the towel. He glanced at Kendall who was looking down and fiddling with his hands.

"Are you okay?" Kendall finally asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?" Logan asked quickly.

Kendall looked at him and thought about whether he should go on our not. He decided that he needed to. He needed to make sure that Logan was okay. "Because...I know James just ripped your heart out of your chest."

Logan was in the process of putting on his pajama bottoms, but when he heard that he stopped and looked at Kendall. He sighed to himself and sat down on his bed. _I didn't want him to find out, I didn't want him to be hurt. _"Is it that obvious?"

Kendall chuckled before he answered. "Its painfully obvious. Just as painfully obvious that I like you, but that isn't the point." Kendall silently was beating his head for adding that last part. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Logan looked at him, he knew that what he said to Kendall earlier probably had this exact same effect on him...he knew it did. "I'm sorry that I put you through this." The guilt was boiling inside of him, and so was the hurt of James not wanting to be with him. He felt the tears welling in his eyes again. He stood up and quickly put on his pajama bottoms.

Logan tried to head for the door, but Kendall was too quick. He grabbed him by the shoulders and made Logan sit on his own bed. Kendall sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Listen, you don't have to be sorry. I was your friend long before I had a crush on you, and I will still be your friend long after." Kendall smiled at him in and encouraging manner.

Logan finally let his guard down and just sobbed into Kendall's chest. _I didn't realize he liked James so much, now I feel guilty for trying to make a move on him. I should have realized how much he was into James and just let it go._

The sobbing continued for another ten minutes. Logan finally got himself together and pulled away from Kendall, but Kendall instantly missed the smaller boys face in his chest. Logan looked ashamed of himself. His face was completely red and he was looking away from Kendall. _I can't believe I just broke down in front of Kendall, this isn't fair to him. But, he is the one I would usually talk to about this stuff..._

"Tell me what you're thinking about...I don't want you to bottle it in Logan...that always makes you depressed," Kendall said quickly. Logan smiled at the fact that the taller blond knew so much about him.

"You know me so well." Logan said, looking at the wall instead of Kendall. "I just should have known that I wasn't good enough for James. I should have known that he didn't want me." Logan sounded like he was going to die of a broken heart.

Kendall looked at him like he was the most stupid person in this world. "Logan, seriously?" Logan looked at him, but when he met Kendall's piercing gaze he looked away. "You are good enough for whoever you want to be with. James never said that you weren't good enough, he just thinks that all of our friendships are more important then relationships. And I agree with him."

Logan thought about it for a second. He knew that Kendall was right, he just didn't want to admit it. He just let the sobs overtake him again. Kendall wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close and just let him cry.

James smiled at the sight of this. He was peaking through the door at them. He wasn't happy that Logan was hurting so much, but he was happy that Kendall was taking full advantage of this situation. He knew that after Logan saw that Kendall really did care and after he comforted him a few times, it would be only natural for him to start to fall for Kendall and get over him.

"James what are you doing? Aren't you coming to bed?" Carlos asked. James jumped at the sound of Carlos' voice. He glanced behind him and nodded and followed Carlos into the bedroom. He pulled of the jacket he was wearing and took off his shoes and socks. He glanced at Carlos who was doing the same, he pulled off his jeans and climbed into bed.

Carlos sat in his bed for a few minutes. "What were you looking at in Kendall and Logan's room?" He asked simply. He was hoping that he wasn't looking at Logan. Carlos was still worried that Logan would get James in the end, despite what James had said earlier.

James lifted his head off the pillow and propped himself up on his hand with his elbow on the bed. "I wasn't checking out Logan..." James said instantly. Carlos looked down in embarrassment. "I'm trying to get Logan to realize that he would be better with Kendall. Because of how strong Kendall's feeling really are for him. I figure that if Kendall comforts him, its only natural for him to start falling for Kendall."

Carlos looked at him. "Whoa! That is...genius! You know you really aren't as dumb as you look." With that Carlos crawled underneath the covers. James took his extra pillow and threw it as Carlos. "Hey I was just kidding, I know your not dumb. But I do have a question."

James put his hand up to motion for Carlos to throw his pillow back to him, Carlos chucked it at him and James put it under his head. "What is the question." James had an idea that he knew what it was going to be.

"So hypothetically, just hypothetically lets say Kendall and Logan do start going out..." He started.

James sighed, he knew that this would come to Carlos' mind. He wasn't sure how he really felt about either of them. James was the newest one to come out. He still wasn't sure if he was fully gay, he definitely was still attracted to girls but it seemed that he was more attracted to guys. "Yes..." He said softly. "Finish what you want to say."

"Well if they do start going out, that means that Logan wouldn't be part of the love triangle...does that mean that you would be open to giving us a chance?" Carlos couldn't face James. He had his back to him and was facing the wall. He was afraid of what James would say. He didn't think that he could handle being shot down again.

"Carlos, I don't know. It still might upset Logan. But I'll make you a deal, if Kendall and Logan do get together once they are saying I love you to each other, then I will consider giving us a chance." James said. He knew that it wasn't the answer Carlos had wanted, but it was the answer he had to give.

_Consider...he'll CONSIDER giving me a chance? _Carlos felt a tear coming to his eye. He didn't want anyone to consider being with him, he wanted them to know that they wanted to be with him. Without them having to consider things.

Carlos didn't think he could say anything to that. So he said something to end the conversation just as abruptly as it had started. "Goodnight James." He didn't listen to whether James said anything back to him. He grabbed his ipod and put his earbuds in and blasted it so he didn't have to have anymore awkwardness.

James sighed and porkchopped himself in the forehead. He turned over in his bed but he was facing Carlos' back instead of his face. He felt the guilt overtake him. In just a matter of two hours he had hurt two of his best friends. Three if you counted that Kendall hurt because Logan liked him. _Why did I have to be born so gorgeous. If I wasn't so good looking they wouldn't even like me. I mean if I looked like Kendall, I would have nothing to worry about._

**Two weeks later**

Kendall looked over at Carlos and Logan talking about the new helmet Carlos was thinking about getting. He sighed, Logan was still upset about being rejected by James and it hadn't helped that last week he confessed his love to James. It crushed Logan when James told him that he didn't feel the same, and that Logan wasn't really in love with him.

Kendall couldn't complain though, the last two nights he had to comfort Logan so much that they had slept in Logan's bed together. _Now if only us sleeping next to each other could be more intimate. _

Logan joked with Carlos, but on the inside he still wanted to cry. He had been avoiding James since the fiasco when he confessed his love to him. He looked over at Kendall, he was reading his normal hockey magazine. He smiled, Kendall had been an awesome friend to him, he had comforted him and assured him that things would get better eventually.

Carlos observed that Logan was smiling at Kendall. He himself smiled. That had to mean that James was right. Logan was starting to fall for Kendall. "Hey Logan, wanna go down to the pool?"

"Yeah! Wanna come Kendall?" Kendall glanced up at him and shook his head. "Your loss."

Kendall watched as Logan and Carlos walked out of the apartment. He sighed, being there for Logan was bittersweet. He enjoyed being close to him but it was torture that he was so in love with someone who wasn't him.

James came out of his room and sat next to Kendall. He looked around for Carlos and Logan but couldn't find him. "Where did the other two go?" He asked.

Kendall gave him an angry look. "What do you constantly need the tension of them fighting over you?"

James looked taken aback. "Its not-"

That just seemed to get Kendall angrier. "Save it, I'm tired of seeing Logan cry over you. Why can't you just leave him alone?"

James got angry with Kendall's lack of letting him talk. "Don't you get what I am trying to do?"

Kendall looked at him for a second and glanced down. _James is trying to do something? But he never has a plan._

James looked at Kendall for a second before he looked away. "Listen, I want Logan to be with you. You care about him more then I ever could. You two have so much more chemisty. I knew that if I hurt him that you would be there to comfort him, and in the end Logan would fall for you because of it."

Kendall looked at him like he was crazy. "So you have intentionally been hurting Logan?"

James thought about that for a second. "Not intentionally, but I haven't exactly been mindful of his feelings."

Kendall felt the anger build inside of him. "Ahhhh!" He screamed and jumped on top of James. He wrestled him to the ground and put him in the first submission he could.

"Kendall, let go, your going to break my elbow." Kendall however didn't listen. He tightened the arm bar that James was currently in. "Kendall, my plan is working."

Kendall couldn't help it. He had to let go of James' arm and look at him for a second. "What do you mean its working?"

James remembered what he had been seeing the last two days. More smiles then normal, and Logan constantly having some body part on Kendall. _Is he really that stupid when it comes to subtle hints and flirting? _He sighed at Kendall. "Really?"

"What?" Kendall screamed.

"Last night when we were watching that movie, what did Logan do?" Kendall thought but didn't say anything. "He pushed Carlos away from you so he could sit down next to you. Then he proceeded to stretch out and put his leg across yours." Kendall still didn't look convinced. "He usually has an arm around you, look he is into you, even if he isn't ready to admit it yet. Just keep doing what you are doing and he will be yours soon."

_Meanwhile down at the pool..._

"What was that smile you gave Kendall?" Carlos asked. Carlos had no filter and no shame so he didn't have a problem being blunt. He was hoping that he was right and Logan was finally falling for him.

Logan got a deep shade of red and looked down. "I don't know what you're talking about." But Logan did. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Kendall. Kendall had been great the last two weeks and he would be lying if he said he just saw Kendall as a friend.

"Come on Logan, I know when your lying. Tell me, its not like I'm going to say anything." Carlos wanted to know what was going on. _He has to be falling for him, I can't take waiting anymore!_

"Fine, I do like him. But I still like James a lot. I need to get over my feelings for James before I even think about dating Kendall. I don't want to hurt Kendall in that way. So I am just being careful and taking this all slow." Logan knew that he was doing the right thing. He didn't want to hurt Kendall and this was the only way to make sure he didn't.

Carlos smiled at him. Happy to know that James' plan was really working. Carlos was hopeful that soon Logan would be with Kendall and then he could easily have James. He sat at the pool with his eyes closed, dreaming about that moment.

**End Chapter 3**

**A/N: Next chapter will be longer and juicer. Kendall is going to be making a very bold mood on Logan.**

**Read and Review please.**


	4. Big Time Dare

**A/N: Okay so I am getting a lot of positive feedback for this story, which is making me want to write more and more. I write when I can and am hoping to finish this story soon and come up with a new one. Enjoy this chapter everyone. Oh and this chapter will mainly be Kendall and Logan, with a little James and Carlos at the end.**

**Chapter 4**

**Big Time Dare**

Kendall stared at the math book that was open in front of him. He viciously scribbled over his last equation he had worked out knowing that it was wrong. "I hate math!" He said and he threw down his pencil with frustration. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

Logan looked up from the book he was reading. "Do you want some help? Math has always came naturally to me." Logan stood up and looked over the scribbled equation. "You didn't mess up too bad, you just forgot to divide here." He pointed to the paper.

Kendall added in the division and sighed in relief. "I don't think I would have ever passed a math class had it not been for you Logan."

Logan chuckled and went back to his bed. It had been almost a month since his confession to Carlos down at the pool. He was almost sure he was over James and was completely sure he had developed feeling for the tall, blond, green eyed guy sitting in front of him. _It's crazy to think how in two months I have almost completely gotten over a guy I thought I was in love with and seem to have developed feelings for someone that I never thought I would like._

Logan and Kendall had been spending most of their evenings in their rooms. Logan used reading as an excuse to stay in there and Kendall used his PSP as a reason. Things were always comfortable when they were together.

"Well that wraps up all the homework for the night." Kendall said with a smirk. He slammed his book shut and dropped his pencil on top of it. He glanced at Logan who was smiling into his book. He stood up and walked over to Logan. "Hey Logie?"

Logan looked up at him. "Logie? The only person who has ever called me that is Mercedes." He chuckled. Once he saw the jealous look on Kendall's face her instantly regretting mentioning someone else in front of him.

"Yes, Logie. I have a question for you." Logan closed his book and gave Kendall his undivided attention. "Truth or dare." Kendall said with a smile.

Logan scoffed when he heard that. "What are we, five?"

"Just answer the damn question." Kendall snapped.

Logan sighed and thought for a second. "Truth. I'm not much in a risky mood." Logan waited anxiously for his question. He was nervous because as of recently Kendall had been giving him butterflies whenever he was around him.

"Is it true, that you are over James?"

Logan's head snapped up. He had only just told Carlos that two hours ago, not even. How could have that already got to Kendall. _I'll kill him...how dare Carlos tell Kendall what I said in all confidence._

He sighed and hesitated before he answered. "True and false." Kendall's weird looked told him he needed to elaborate. "I'm getting there, but not quite there yet. I still feel a small twinge of jealousy when I see him with someone else. But it doesn't get me upset or anything like that."

"Only a small twinge?" Kendall asked. _Please say yes...please say yes._ Kendall had been very observant of how Logan had been acting around James. He didn't stare at him, or touch him unnecessarily anymore. He thought that it had to be a good sign.

"Yes. Small." Logan said. He shook his head and then realized it was his turn. "Alright, truth or dare?"

Kendall got a mischievous smile on his face. "Dare." He said very boldly.

Logan thought for a second. He didn't know what to have Kendall do. There were so many different possibilities. Run around the apartment naked, embarrass himself in front of a group of girls..._I got it!_

"I dare you to-" But Logan didn't get to finish, he didn't get to finish because Kendall had pressed his lips against Logan's. He grabbed the back of Logan's head and played with his hair. Logan pushed him away. "What was that?"

Kendall looked at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. But I couldn't help it. I've wanted to-" Logan had pressed his lips against Kendall's this time.

Kendall played with Logan's lower lip with his tongue begging for access and was pleased when Logan granted that access. _I can't believe I am really kiss my Logan._ Kendall pushed Logan so that he was laying on his back and then laid on top of him. Kendall pushed my hips and to Logan's and smiled when he groaned. Kendall pulled away from his lips and started kissing his jaw line until I finally reached his ear. He started to nibble on it. He heard him moan.

Logan tugged at Kendall's shirt and so Kendall took off his shirt and then instantly removed Logan's. He laid down on him again and started kissing his chest. Logan moaned, he had wanted to do this for a few weeks but didn't have to courage to initiate the contact. He groaned when Kendall had finally made his way to his pants and started to undo his belt.

"Kendall..." Logan said sadly. "Aren't we getting a bit carried away."

Kendall didn't want to stop and the raging hard on was telling him to keep going. "We can stop if you want to." Kendall started to sit up. But Logan instantly missed the contact and pulled him back down. He flipped Kendall over so that he could be on top now. Logan unbutton and unzipped Kendall's pants. He put his attention back onto Kendall's lips and kissed him with passion. He pulled off Kendall's pants while he was doing this.

Logan made his way back down his chest with soft and light kisses. When he got to the top of his boxers he went over to his hips. When he slightly bit Kendall's hip, he made a slight jerking motion. Logan knew that was something that he liked, so he did it again. He finally was at Kendall's boxers. He pulled them down and took Kendall member in his hands. He gently moved his hands up and down. Kendall let out a soft moan.

He took that opportunity to lick the tip and then take the whole thing in his mouth. As soon as Logan's lips touched the base, Kendall screamed out his name. Logan sucked and licked the best way he knew how and after about ten minutes Kendall was arching his back and grabbing the blankets. "Logie, I'm almost there...I'm gonna go."

Logan swallowed every bit of what Kendall had put out. Logan went back up and laid down next to Kendall. "Wow, that was amazing!" Kendall said trying to catch his breath.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Logan said smuggly.

"Do you want to...well..."Kendall started he didn't know what to call it. He didn't want Logan to think that it would be just sex. "...you know."

Logan smiled of course. He reached into the draw next to him and pulled out a tube of lube. He pulled off his jeans and boxers and started to put some on his fingers. "WHOA!" Kendall screamed.

"What? I thought you wanted to." Logan said.

"I'm not a bottom!" Kendall said rather loudly. The thought of being a bottom made him want to shutter.

"Well, I'm not a bottom either." Logan said. He groaned and laid down next to Kendall. _Great, I'm gonna have to fight for dominance. At least with the others they liked to be bottom._

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm about to say this...just do it." Logan smiled and kissed him. "BUT, next time I'm top and your bottom." Kendall said.

Logan nodded and continued putting lube on his fingers. "Are you ready? Relax, it will be better for you." Logan slowly slide one finger in. He moved it around a little bit before inserting a second one. Kendall took a deep breath in and flinched with pain. "Kendall, relax. If you tense up it will hurt worse."

Kendall tried to relax. _I love him, I want him. Besides next time, its his turn to feel this. _He felt Logan making scissor motions with his two finger. He pulled them out and then lathered his own member with lube, then he proceeded to put some in the entrance. "Lay on your stomach, it makes it more comfortable for you." He heard Logan say. He obey and turned on his front side.

"Ready?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded and forced his body to relax and not think about what was about to come. Pain, that was what he felt. "You have to relax. That is just the tip and I'm not going in anymore until you relax. Take a deep breath." Kendall did so. "No release." Logan could feel the muscles relax and he pushed in little by little until finally he was fully inside.

He thrusted slowly trying to make it comfortable and pleasurable for Kendall. He wanted to pump hard and fast but knew that he couldn't do that without seriously hurting Kendall. He took a breath and tried to focus on going a slow and steady pace. He finally hit Kendall's prostate and that caused him to let out a deep moan. "Oh god, Logie...faster."

Kendall didn't have to tell Logan a second time. He instantly started pumping faster. He was panting and sweating. By then Kendall was on his hands and knees trying to suppress moans and screams every time Logan hit his prostate. Kendall tried to be quiet but he was finding it hard, he grabbed Logan's pilled and pressed his face into it trying to stay quiet since his mother and Katie were downstairs. He felt himself getting ready to explode. "Logan..."

Logan knew that he was close, there was no way he wasn't. Logan had been forcing himself to hold it the last two minutes. He didn't want it to end. He grabbed Kendall's member and started to stroke it. After a minute they both let their bodies go and they collapsed on the bed. They were both sweaty and out of breath. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall and kissed his forehead.

"Well..." Kendall said. "That was painful."

"Was it painful the whole time? I'm sorry, you should have told me...I would have stopped." Logan said worrying.

"Logie, calm down. It hurt in the beginning...but it felt good...no it felt great towards the end. Being bottom isn't too bad." He said with a smile. "And like I said its your turn next time."

Logan smiled. "So you want there to be a next time?"

Kendall propped himself up on his elbows. "I want there to be several next times, Logie. Do you not realize how long I have wanted this?"

Logan gave him one final kiss. And then pulled him back to his chest. Logan took a deep breath. His mind was racing. _What did I do? Does this mean that I am over James and ready to move on? I can't believe I just had sex with Kendall. I didn't see that one coming...well at least not that quick. _But overall Logan was glad that it had happened.

Kendall was still short on breath. He was in heaven, he felt like his wildest dream had just come true. _I have him...I finally have Logie and he is now all mine. I don't have to worry about James or Logan crying anymore. He will finally be the happy go lucky Logan I know and love so much._

_Meanwhile..._

"Ohh! Logan!" Carlos and James heard from Kendall and Logan's room. They exchanged glances and smiled.

"Wait...are they?" Carlos asked. _No there is no way!_

"I think so!" James looked up to the room and listen carefully. He heard the light tapping of a headboard hitting a wall. He then heard several moans and Kendall screaming Logan's name. "I knew it was only a matter of time. But I will say I thought they would at least wait until the first date for this."

Carlos laughed. "Congratulations Mr. Diamond, your plan has officially worked."

James smiled to himself. It had been painful at first watching Logan mope around but as the days passed it seemed that Logan was slowly getting over him. He thought that by now Logan's feeling had to of been completely gone and sure enough he was right. He looked at Carlos who looked beside himself. He knew why though, this meant that he was a step closer to having James.

"Listen Carlos, I know that it is going to come up...so I want to say this now. I know I said when they first starting saying I love you, but I think that we should wait another month or so...this way Logan doesn't think that I wanted you all along, him thinking that could completely ruin him and Kendall."

Carlos nodded as if he agreed, but on the inside he didn't want to wait another month. He had waited almost two months for Kendall and Logan to finally get together and now James was asking him to wait another month. _Is he trying to put this off? Does he really not want to be with me?_

James on the other hand was thinking of something else completely. Sure his plan had finally worked, Kendall and Logan were surely upstairs cuddling and sharing a blissfully lovey dovey moment after their passionate sex. _If my plan worked so well...why do I wish I was the one up there with Logan and not Kendall...OH NO!_

**End Chapter 4**

**A/N:So I hope the sex scene wasn't too graphic or detailed for any of you. I'm sorry if parts seem awkward, whenever I write sex scenes I don't know which word to use for the male parts. Dick and cock seem to pornographic and penis seems to innocent. So I used member? Well anyhoo...let me know what you think..**

**Read and Review**


	5. Big Time Realizations

**A/N: That damn James huh? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**Big Time Realizations**

Kendall and Logan walked downstairs after deciding to wait to tell everyone about them. They weren't official, however. When Logan asked if they were Kendall had just simply stated that he wanted to ask out Logan in a special way and to wait until the next day. Logan couldn't help but smile. Kendall had been so amazing through this entire situation and he couldn't believe that they were practically together.

James and Carlos' eyes followed them the whole way down, but neither of the guys seemed to notice. When they got down the sat down on the orange couch and looked at the TV, resisting the urge to cuddle up with each other.

Carlos couldn't contain himself any longer. "So did you two have fun up there?" James shot a dangerous look at Carlos silently telling him to shut up.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked sheepishly.

"You know what I'm talking about Mr. Knight, you aren't the most quiet person in this world. I take it you were bottom?" Carlos said bluntly, clearly ignoring the look James was still giving him.

Kendall turned a deep shade of red and then looked at Logan who was trying to hide a grin. "Should we tell them?" He asked Logan.

"It seems we have no choice...yes Kendall and I had fun. We are together now." Logan said simply as if it wasn't anything too serious.

Carlos smiled at the two of them. While James just frowned. _This is what I wanted...I wanted these two to get together...but why do I feel jealous? Is it because I have lost the attention of someone._ It was no secret that James enjoyed having the attention of as many people as possible.

"And was I right? Was Kendall bottom?" Carlos asked again.

"How would you even know that?" Kendall asked, pretty much confirming what Carlos was asking.

Carlos laughed. "I just remember when you and Jett were fooling around, you told me he was bottom and he was screaming the same way you were."

Logan looked at Kendall. "Wait...you...had a thing with...Jett?" Logan couldn't help but feel jealous. He didn't like the thought of anyone else having his Kendall.

"Yeah, it was only a couple times and there was no relationship. It was just sex, but its not like that with you." He assured. Logan smiled when he said that.

"And hey who are you to play innocent Mr. Mitchell." James said. "Are you forgetting your little romance with Dak?"

Kendall's eyes got huge. "Dak? As in Dak Zevon?" He looked at Logan who was smiling and looking down. "I didn't know that you had a thing with him? How come I never knew about that?"

Logan chuckled. "Neither of us had come out yet...so it was kept under wraps the only reason James knew was because he saw our text."

"How long did that go on for?" Kendall asked. He knew that he had no reason to be jealous...but still.

"A few months. It wasn't serious, we were just having some fun. By the way, way to throw me under the bus there James." Logan said with a smile but smoothly killing the subject.

James didn't smile back. "Yeah, well I am beat. I'm gonna shower and go to bed." He stood up and made his way to the bathroom. When he closed the door he got out of his clothes and stepped into the shower once the water was the perfect temperature.

He stood there for a second. What was this jealousy? He had never even thought of giving Logan the time of day. Was this because he now had Kendall and no longer cared about him..._Yeah, that has to be the answer. I just am jealous because his affection is no longer towards me. I don't like him, and besides I know that Kendall could treat him better. _He tried to convince himself that this was the truth but something inside was telling him that it was deeper than that.

When James got out of the shower he ruffled his hair with the towel and then dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door and walked past the others and into his room. He noticed Carlos' eyes follow him but Logan was preoccupied with looking into Kendall's eyes and smiling. "Night, all" He said. Logan looked at him for a brief second then turned his attention back to Kendall.

When James got to his room he looked in the mirror at his washboard abs. _How could he only give me a single glance._ Just then Carlos walked into the bedroom and looked at James for a second before he put on boxers and a white tee shirt.

Carlos was debating on how to handle this situation. He knew James better then anyone, and he knew that he was trying to get some kind of jealousy out of Logan. He could tell because his eyes hadn't left Logan the entire time he walked through to the stairs to get upstairs. "What was that?" He finally had decided on.

"What are you talking about Carlitos?" He asked simply.

Carlos gave him an evil glare. "You know exactly what I am talking about, and don't try and play this off like I am an idiot."

James looked at Carlos. He could see the same hurt in his eyes that he had seen in Logan's for weeks. He sighed. _I am such a douche...I can't believe I just did that. I really need to get it together otherwise I won't have any friends._

"I don't know. I got a little jealous of Logan and Kendall. I guess its just weird not having Logan want me anymore. Its a little hard to accept to be honest. I guess I just wanted it back."

Carlos looked down to try and hide the pain in his eyes a little bit. "Is that why you want to wait to go on a date with me?" He may have been able to hid the pain in his eyes but he was unable to hide the pain in his voice.

James wanted to slam his head against a wall for being so inconsiderate. "No, no, no. Carlos, I meant what I said. I don't want Logan to think that I wanted you all along. I don't want to ruin him and Kendall."

Carlos looked like he didn't believe James. He sighed. "Prove it." He said simply.

"How..."

"Lets go on a date, we can just say we are gonna hang out with each other since they paired up. Logan doesn't even have to know." Carlos reasoned.

James thought about it for a second. He knew that he did like Carlos and with Kendall and Logan being together he knew that he could make the final decision. "Okay fine...we can go tomorrow okay?" He had to make up for hurting Carlos. He had never wanted to hurt him.

"And one more thing..." Carlos said softly with a smile. James looked at him with curiousity. "Kiss me."

James looked down. He was nervous, he had thought about Carlos a few times a day and would constantly think about what would happen when they finally became a couple and kissing was definitely one of those things that he thought about. He walked up to Carlos and tilted the shorter boys chin up gently. He leaned in and kissed the smaller boys lips gently.

Carlos felt like he was on cloud nine. When James went to pull away he pulled the taller boys body close to him and deepened the kiss. He didn't want it to end. He felt James lick his lower lip and granted him access to his mouth. James and Carlos fought over dominance, finally Carlos pushed James down and got on top of him. After that James let Carlos have the dominance.

Carlos felt the skin underneath James' shirt before he finally took it off. He pulled away from James so that he could tug his off as well. He leaned back down and started kissing James' chest. He listened as the other boy moaned and tugged at his hair motioning for him to come back up and kiss him.

Carlos complied and started another passionate kiss between the two of them. James felt that the situation would continue unless on of them stopped it. He lightened the kisses until finally he gave Carlos a few more pecks and then pulled away. Carlos didn't try and stop him, he didn't want to try and push his luck. He knew that what had just happened was more then enough.

James got up and put his shirt back on. _Well that settles it, I don't want Logan...I definitely want Carlos and now I have to make sure I don't act a fool and hurt him again. Besides he can appreciate these washboard abs._ James looked at Carlos who was admiring his frame. James smiled at him and received a warm smile in return.

He went to his own bed and laid down. Carlos lifted himself to the head of his bed and rested on his pillow before deciding to finally say something. "Well, that was pretty intense and passionate."

James smiled and looked over at Carlos. "Yes it was...also I don't want you to think that I didn't want to keep going, I just knew that if one of us hadn't stopped that things would have gone too far and one of us would have regretted it."

James was referring to Carlos. He was still a virgin, unlike himself. He didn't want to push Carlos too far and he didn't want Carlos' first time to be just sex. He wanted to make sure that it was special for Carlos.

"Thank you...I'm sorry if I was mad at you earlier." Carlos said.

With that it broke James' heart. He lifted up his covers and patted next to him, motioning Carlos to come over to him. Carlos complied and climbed into bed with James. "Don't be sorry. It was all my fault. I should have taken your feelings into consideration."

With that Carlos cuddled up to James and James wrapped his arms around him. He planted a kiss on Carlos' forehead and then settled down for bed. He laid there for a second thinking to himself. _This is the way it was suppose to be. Me and Carlos and Kendall and Logan and finally it will be that way._

_Meanwhile..._

Logan and Kendall were in their room again in a heated make out session. They pulled apart both acknowledging that they didn't want to have sex again. "Kendall?"

Logan looked at Kendall waiting for him to reply. "Yes Logie." Logan smiled at the new nickname he had earned.

"Carlos told me that you told him you are in love with me...is that true?" Logan needed to know. He needed to know that things were going to work out. He had to know that Kendall wasn't going to leave.

Kendall looked at him. "Can that boy not keep a secret?" He asked with a smile. "Look, I wanted to wait til tomorrow...but now I don't really have much of a choice but to tell you now..." He paused and then sat up. Logan followed him in doing so. "I love you, and I have for a while. I know who you are and I love every part of you. I love how you get nervous and studder and stammer. I love the look on your face when you are embarrassed or angry. I love everything about you."

Logan looked at him for a second. "I care about you, and I love you too. You are my best friend, and I can't imagine having this with anyone but you."

Logan kissed him on the cheek and laughed to himself. "I don't know why I bother asking you that...I should have known."

Kendall laughed but couldn't help but saying his next comment. "I wouldn't let just any guy have back door access." Logan chuckled. "Now...down to business...was I better than Dak?"

Logan looked at him for a second. "You are better than him in every way imaginable."

Kendall thought for a second. "You two actually dated...it wasn't like me and Jett...what happened? Why did you guys break up? I didn't even know he was gay."

Logan hesitated for a second. "He isn't gay. He is just bisexual...but I wanted to come out and he didn't. I didn't want to wait for him to be ready and hide how I felt, I liked him and I didn't care who knew it. I didn't think it was fair to me to have to hide who I was."

Logan had come out of the closet a few months ago. He and James both did together for moral support. Gustavo and Kelly were accepting of it. Kendal still hadn't officially come out yet. He never saw a reason to, everyone had their suspicions but all he would have to do was confirm them. "I'm not trying to hide it, but if it will help I will come out so we can tell Gustavo and everyone else about us."

Logan smiled. "Thank you. I felt like Dak was ashamed of me. He didn't want anyone to know about me and that was starting to destroy me. We weren't serious or anything but having the person your with be embarrassed about you isn't really a fun feeling."

It still had a hold over Logan. Something he would never admit was that he really did care about Dak. He wanted to make sure that they could be true to themselves. A commitment he was willing to make but Dak on the otherhand wasn't so keen to do it.

Kendall wrapped his arms around him. He wasn't stupid and he knew that Logan wasn't being completely honest. Which he understood, because it hurt him. He didn't like admitting it when he had been played. "Well Logie, I'm not embarrassed about you. I'm proud to call you my boyfriend."

Logan smiled at him again. "I thought we weren't official...does this mean we are?"

Kendall kissed his forehead. "It sure does, and you are all mine."

**End Chapter 5**

**A/N: There will be two more chapters. One more and then an epilogue. I am starting a new story named Tainted Love, so I would love it if you would read that and give me some feedback. It's posted and is a Kogan just because I love that pairing so much. **

**Read and Review please. **


	6. Big Time Confessions

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback. I have a new Kogan named Tainted Love and would appreciate some feedback on that one too =)**

**Chapter 6**

**Big Time Confessions**

Carlos and James were at the movies. It had been two weeks since their steamy kiss. They had their first date and now were seeing a movie. James looked over at Carlos who was looking intently at the screen that was playing No Strings Attached. James had come here with one intention and one intention only, to make Carlos and him official.

Carlos was laughing at something funny Ashton Kutcher had said in the movie. It was finally over and they were walking into the theatre lobby and towards the car. James grabbed Carlos' hand and squeezed it.

When they got in the car James started driving. To go back to Palm Woods he would need to take a left, instead he went right. "James where are we going, home is that way." He said pointing back.

"I know, I'm just not ready for this date to end so I am taking you somewhere." James said simply.

Carlos smiled and sat back and enjoyed the ride. Two weeks had passed and he was patiently waiting for James and him to be official. _Maybe he is finally going to ask me out. I told him when he felt the time was right to tell me and then we could be a couple._

Carlos noticed that they were driving further and further away from LA. He decided not to ask questions assuming that James knew where they were going. After another ten minutes James was bringing the car to a stop. They were at what seemed like a romantic place.

Carlos got out of the car and was breathless. In front of him was a perfect view of downtown Los Angeles. He smiled and looked at James. James sat on the hood of the car and motioned for Carlos to do the same.

Carlos smiled and sat next to James. They laid back and started looking at the stars. "This is my special place. I found it when we first moved here. In the city you can't star gaze, but here its just like we're back in Minnesota." James said to Carlos.

"Its amazing out here." Carlos said simply. James interlaced his fingers with Carlos' and smiled at him. Carlos blushed but gave him a smile back.

"I love it when I make you blush. It makes me feel like I'm doing a good job." James said simply. Carlos playfully pushed him. James smiled and took that opportunity to wrap his arms around Carlos. "Hey Carlitos?"

"Yeah James?"

"So we have been dating for a few weeks now, but I think its time that we finally make it official." James smiled as he said it. "What do you think of that?"

Even though James couldn't see him, he could still hear Carlos' smile. "I think that its about time." Carlos said. James could hear the happiness in his voice.

James tilted Carlos' head up and planted a sweet and innocent kiss on his lips.

It was now Kendall and Logan's one month anniversary. Kendall was glancing at Logan over the dinner table. Logan met his gaze and smiled reassuringly to Kendall. Kendall cleared his throat to get everyones attention. _Well here it goes._

"Mom, I need to tell you something." He said nervously.

Mrs. Knight looked at him with a smile. "Okay, what is it sweetie?"

Kendall became suddenly interested in his meatloaf. "Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm...well...I'm gay." He cowered waiting for his mother to yell at him in disgust.

She laughed at him. "Oh sweetie, I already know."

Kendall sat up straight and gave his mom a look. "You do? Well why didn't you say something?" He thought for a second. "And how did you know?"

She chuckled. "Honey, I figured that when you were ready to tell me yourself, you would. Things like this need to be handled at your own pace. I've known for a few weeks sweetheart. You and Logan aren't exactly subtle about it."

Logan and Kendall both looked at her. "Or quiet for that matter." Carlos said. "We can hear you in our room every night." He said while laughing. Kendall and Logan both glared at him.

"Look, I don't think any differently of you or Logan...but...just be safe and make sure to be careful." She took a bite of meatloaf before she realized she had forgotten something. She turned her attention to Logan. "And if you hurt my son, you'll have a ford tough momma bear coming after you."

Logan let out a laugh. "Well you don't have to worry about that one Mama Knight." Logan reached across the table and squeezed Kendall's hand.

Carlos and James looked at each other. "So...Logan..." James began. Logan looked at James. "You love Kendall, right?"

"Of course I do. More then anything in this world. Why do you ask? Not jealous are you?" Logan added jokingly.

James scoffed. "Say what? Nooooo." He paused for a second. He and Carlos had become official two weeks ago and he had been trying to figure out how to tell Logan. He was still afraid of it crushing him. _I mean come on, who wouldn't be crushed that THIS was taking by someone else. _"Well…what I'm trying to say is that…well-"

Carlos decided to take charge since James was failing. "James and I started dating a couple weeks ago. And since he was failing epically I figured hearing it from me would be quicker."

Logan smiled and then thought for a second. "Congrats guys, you could have told me two weeks ago. I was way over James by then. I had this guy." He said motioning towards Kendall.

Kendall gave him a smile and then blushed. The rest of dinner went smoothly and everyone laughed finally having everything off their chest.

Two days later the guys were making their way into the studio. All four of them sat nervously in the limo. "Well now here comes the hard part." Kendall laughed.

Kendall knew that telling his mother was going to be easy. It was Gustavo that he was worried about. _I don't know how Gustavo is going to react when he finds out that all four of us are in a relationship with someone in the band. _

They were finally pulling up to Rocque Records. They all jumped out of the limo. They were met with the paparazzi snapping pictures of them. They quickly ran into the building and went up to Gustavo's office. They had intentionally showed up an hour early just so that they could tell Gustavo and give him time to maul it over before they had to be in the recording studio all day with them.

Carlos was the one who was nervous though. He hadn't even hinted that he swung for the same team. He was nervous that even though Gustavo already knew about Logan and James and had a suspicion of Kendall that he couldn't except that all four members were gay.

They stood outside of Gustavo's office for what seemed like an eternity. Kendall, being the brave soul that he is, stepped up and knocked on the door.

"Enter." They heard Gustavo say. They all slowly walked into the office. "Dogs, you're early…" Gustavo said with a suspicious voice.

"Yeah…about that." Kendall said. "We wanted to talk to you about something."

Kelly was behind Gustavo. "WHAT DID YOU DOGS DO NOW?" Gustavo yelled.

"We didn't do anything." James said defensively.

"Then what?" Gustavo yelled.

Everyone was looking at Kendall. It was no secret that he was the bravest one. James pushed him forward a little bit. "Well, its kinda about our romantic lives."

Kelly got a smile on her face. "So who paired up with who?" She asked. Kendall looked at her with a surprised look. Gustavo was doing the same thing as well. "Oh please, the tension in the limo was unbearable. There was all sorts of jealousy and love in the air. Now that the tension has stopped that must mean you guys have finally paired off."

Gustavo put his hand together and looked at the guys. "Well?" He asked.

Logan stepped forward toward Kendall and squeezed his hand. _This has to answer their questions. _Kendall looked at Logan and smiled. Kelly smiledtoo before she said. "I thought so."

Gustavo didn't do anything or say anything for that matter he pointed towards the door. "Studio, now! We aren't gonna waste this extra time on some googly eyed, love sick guys."

Carlos couldn't hold back his laughter. They pushed him out of the office and went to the studio. They sang layers for their upcoming song first and the worked on the harmonies next. Kendall couldn't help but feel that a giant weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He had finally officially come out and had the greatest guy he had ever known as his own.

After they had been at the studio for almost five hours, they were sent home to have the rest of the day off. Carlos and James went to their room.

"James?" Carlos asked nervously.

"Yea Carlitos?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I love you." Carlos said. He instantly wished that he could take it back. _Stupid, what if it scares him off. I finally have him to call my own, how could I be stupid enough to tell him that after only two weeks of dating. I'm an idiot._

"I love you too." James said simply. He looked at Carlos who he could tell was silently beating himself up.

They shared a smile and said nothing else to each other. They both just enjoyed each others company.

_Meanwhile…_

"OH GOD!" Logan yelled as he and Kendall both climaxed. Kendall laid down next to him on his own bed.

"That good, huh?" Kendall asked smuggly.

Logan grinned. "You should already know the answer to that." He said while gently giving Kendall a kiss on the nose.

Kendall wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and kissed the top of his head. They both laid there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. Kendall glanced down and admired his boyfriend. He still had a little trouble believing that Logan was really his.

"Hey Logie?" Kendall said sweetly.

"Yes babe?"

"You know that I love you and that you are the greatest boyfriend in this world, right?" Kendall said with a smirk on his face.

"No, that is where you are wrong. YOU, Kendall Knight are the greatest boyfriend in this world! And I love you too." Logan said.

"How long do you plan on sticking around?" Kendall asked with a half joking and half serious tone.

Logan propped himself up and looked at Kendall. "I plan on being around until you no longer want me to be."

"Well, that settles it. You are going to be with me forever, because I can't ever see myself not wanting you around." With that he pulled his head up and kissed Logan lovingly on the forehead. He pulled Logan in close again and snuggled his face into his hair.

Logan chuckled. "I didn't realize we were going to be one of those sappy lovey dovey couples."

Kendall smiled. "There is nothing wrong with being in love, Logie."

With that they shared one more kiss and took a nice nap.

**End Chapter 6**

**A/N: One more chapter and it will be an epilogue **


	7. Big Time Epilogue

**A/N: Sadly, enough this is the last chapter. I've been working on Tainted Love and would love for you to check it out, if you haven't already.**

**Chapter 7**

**Big Time Epilogue**

_Five Years later..._

Kendall stood in a room with Carlos. "Hey dude, you okay?" Carlos looked at his friend with concern. "I mean...you don't look so great."

Kendall's face was now in his hands. He didn't say anything for a long while, he was trying to get his breathing under control. So much had happened in five years. Big Time Rush decided it was best to quit while they were ahead and just recently broke up the band six months ago. Kendall still had the love of his life, Logan.

Kendall finally looked at Carlos. "I'm good now. Lets head out." They started walking. "Hey dude, are you sure its not weird. I mean you and James just broke up what four or five months ago?"

Carlos smiled. "No, its not weird at all. It was a mutual break up. Our relationship wasn't going anywhere and we didn't want to waste anymore of each other's time."

Kendall looked at him in surprise. "I thought that you and James were going to last forever."

"We did too, but we realized that fate didn't want us to be together for as long as we planned." Carlos wasn't upset about it in the least. He and James were still great friends. _Is it bad that I'm not upset? I mean don't get me wrong, I love him still but it just isn't in the same way. Our feelings have strayed._

"Logan, you need to relax." James told him in a soothing voice.

Logan took a deep breath. "What are you talking about? I am relaxed, you know only waiting for the most important moment of my life to happen in what?" He looked at his watch. "Ten minutes. Nothing is wrong, I mean how can anything be wrong? You know being myself, being nervous…bleep, blap, bloop."

James walked up Logan and smiled. "Listen, it is going to be fine."

Ten minutes later, Kendall had Logan by his side and they were looking at a preacher who had agreed to marry them. "Do you Kendall Knight take Logan Mitchell as your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold? In sickness and health and for richer or poorer?"

Kendall smiled his famous million dollar smile and the softly said. "I do."

The preacher turned his attention to Logan. "And do you Logan Mitchell, take Kendall Knight as your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both should live?"

"I do." Logan said with a smile. He had nerves before this, but hearing Kendall say "I do" was all the strength he needed. They shared a kiss and then looked at each other. The preacher walked away and let them have sometime just the four of them.

Carlos finally realized something. "So, I forgot are we looking at the Mitchell's or Knight's?"

Logan smiled, he had put up a fight for Kendall to take his name, but Kendall had argued that Logan had a brother and that the Mitchell name itself would live as Kendall was the last male Knight since his father had died. That had Logan sold, he knew that he had to take Kendall's name.

"The Knights." Kendall said proudly.

Logan smiled at Kendall. "I can't believe that we are really married." He said.

"I can, Logie Bear. We were meant to be together forever."

James got a little depressed at this. Carlos had told him that he loved with him, but not IN love with him anymore. James knew that their love had been fading, but didn't want to believe it. It saddened him that someone he once cared so deeply about for so long had just slipped through his fingers. "If only me and Carlos could have been as great as you guys." James said softly, it was only loud enough for Logan to hear.

Logan knew that it still kind of upset James that he had just given up, when he should have tried to make the feelings come back. Even with that said, they both had moved on and seemed to really care about the people they were currently dating.

After Big Time Rush broke up, James was offered a solo career and he took it. He had been produced by none other the Gustavo. James was currently dating Dak Zevon, who came out to the fans shortly after Big Time Rush had.

Carlos on the other hand was dating Stephanie King. It didn't take Carlos long to find out that he was bisexual. _I don't even think you could consider it bisexual. James is the only guy I have ever liked or even been attracted to._

Kendall frowned at the two of them, he knew that they could have easily had stayed together but they choose to whimp out and give up. It in a way angered him that they had given up so easily on love.

_Four months later..._

"Push, Katie!" Kendall said sweetly to his sister. Much to Kendall's dismay, Katie had gotten pregnant at the age of seventeen. She had wanted to place the baby up for adoption but when Kendall offered to adopt her baby boy so that she would never have to wonder what he looked like or if he was being taken care of, Katie couldn't refuse.

Logan was standing behind Kendall trying to encourage Katie. "Now, one more push Katie."

They watched as her face scrunched up and then they heard something that was sweeter than life itself. Their son's first cry. The doctors put the baby on Katie and after they cleaned the baby off they handed him to her. She instantly held the baby up to Kendall who held his new son.

"He looks like you Kendall." Katie smiled. She had known since she found out that she was going to give her baby up for adoption, so she had detached herself through the whole pregnancy. She also had something else fueling her, she was giving Logan and Kendall the greatest gift they will ever know.

Logan and Kendall held and stroked their son's cheek. "Do you guys have a name for him?" Katie asked.

Kendall smiled, every Knight's initials for the last three generations had been K, another letter, K. He knew that he couldn't break that. "So Logan this is the moment of truth."

"I still say either Kegan Alexander or Kyle Levi." Logan said sweetly.

"I like Kegan, its like a mix of your guys names. I don't think I could handle it if his name was Kyle." Katie said sadly.

Kendall and Logan smiled sweetly. "Kegan Alexander Knight." It sounded perfect to the both of them. A few seconds later James and Carlos walked in.

"Lets see that nephew of ours." Carlos said.

James held him. "Kegan, huh?"

Carlos looked at them for a few seconds, "So I don't want to take away from Kegan or anything but I do have something to say...James and I are going to try and work through things and get to where we need to be, to be in a relationship again."

Kendall smiled at them. "I'm very happy to hear that. You two gave up way to easily."

Carlos looked at James. They had been through hell together, they faced everything together for almost five years together. Whenever a homophobic fan had bitched at Carlos, James was the one beside him squeezing his hand for support. Whenever Carlos' papi had been killed on the streets of Minnesota trying to break up a gang fight, James was the one who held him every night when he cried.

James was staring at the bundle of joy in his arms. He hoped that he and Carlos could get back to a point to where he could think they could have this. James looked at Carlos and smiled, it was no secret he still loved the latino with his whole heart. All he wanted was to have with Carlos what Logan and Kendall had together. He wouldn't stop until he had him for the rest of his life.

Kendall and Logan shared a glanced, "You guys will work things out. I always knew that things would work out with you two. Who knows maybe you two can be here in a few months." Logan said with a smile.

James looked at Katie, finally taking his eyes off of Kegan. "Katie, you did a good job kid. But you better not get pregnant again for at least another ten years."

Katie smiled, "Well if I do, maybe you and Carlos could adopt?"

"Not funny baby sister." Kendall said.

Kendall finally had Kegan back in his arms. Logan looked at his little family he had. He knew that he was one of the luckiest men in this world. He had a wonderful husband and now a little boy who already had him wrapped around his finger. _I can't believe that my life has turned out so great._

"I love you," Logqn told Kendall and then kissed him on the cheek. "And I love you too Kegan." He kissed the little baby on the forehead.

"And we love you too." Kendall said while kissing him on the lips.

"Ugh, will you two lovebirds give it a rest?" Katie groaned. "Don't you two ever get tired of sucking face?"

Kendall chuckled to himself. "Sorry, baby sister. But when you are this in love you will understand." Katie frowned. "And don't worry, if Kyle ever talks to you again I'll take care of him. He's eighteen now, right?" Katie nodded and smiled at him.

Kendall hadn't been happy when he found out that Kyle had used his baby sister for sex and then abandoned her the second he found she was pregnant. Katie had been in love with him and he had pretty much ripped her heart out. Kendall swore to Logan that the kid was dead if he ever laid eyes on him again.

Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan as the doctor came in to take Kegan to get test done. Kendall knew that he had a nice thing going for him. He had a man he loved more than life itself and now a little baby boy.

They guys didn't know where life was going to take them, but so long as they had each other and significant others they knew that they could make it.

**THE END**

**A/N: I feel like I rushed it, but this is what I wanted for the end of this. So let me know what you think.**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
